Demonic Presence
This is my first pasta, so please don't yell at me for being cringy and stupid. Thanks! Another few notes: I am not so good at writing, so I hope I won't get much picked on and yeah, you know the drill. Cheers! PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK, THANKS!!!!! ---- ---- ---- ---- Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. (Sneaking out of bed to play. Yeah, it is not entirely nice, but I don't get to play a lot these days.) Today is a sunny day. I am on Minecraft, browsing and running through the vast landscape, galloping on my loyal horse as I speak. It is relatively quiet, and no hostile mobs spawning. I enjoy the day out there, while occasionally stopping by, mining with glee. It has been a great day, I thought. At least for now. I continue to roam these lands, riding across those familiar trees, paths. I even see a watchtower, first made when I was small, building my first complete structures. Memories. I keep on. Galloping across the beautiful world, fighting off small beasts like those spiders. It is fun to see how these spiders crawl towards me, before getting picked off by my trusty bow and arrow. With each arrow I shoot, spiders all lay down dead. Glamoured, I decide to celebrate for three seconds, before setting up a temporary base and sleep. Skipping the night. ... ... My avatar wakes up. Strange. It is still night time. I open the door and freak out. I have seen nothing like it. If I haven't seen it, nobody will have seen it either. ... There is nothing out there. And I mean virtually nothing. It is like stopping in the middle of the Void. There is nothing out there. However, the background slightly glints out a deep, crimson color. Not the cheerful red. The evil red. "This is just a glitch..." I speak in my heart. Is it? I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Before I go to my bed and try to sleep again. I keep my fingers crossed, hoping to return to where I '' belong. But what scares me most is before the screen fades to black, there is a pair of devious red eyes staring from a far place, right in the middle of the screen. They have the deepest type of red color, so close to the color of darkness, but everyone will say that it is red. I don't know why, but I don't have the curiosity to figure that out either. ''Especially that there is a sudden, horrifying laugh all in the sudden. '' It is silent, but unmistakably, audible. It sounds like a true maniac, homicidal, screaming in laughter as he gets to be shredded. It feels so creepy, enough to make me have nightmares six ways till Sunday. Sweat beads out from my forehead, as I look into the screen, cautious, alert to everyone around me. ''Will it be enough? The screen fades into the light. I am back into where I am supposed to be. Right inside my temporary hideout, my watchtower still visible out there. It is daytime. I sigh, relieved. Until I get out of my hideout. My loyal horse is apparently chopped to pieces, its entire body, shattered. Literally. Every inch of its skin is covered in blood, mutilated. Even the grass around the body turns red because of it. "When did Minecraft produce such a fine quality of images? Aren't they all blocks?" I think. I walk a bit further, into one of the villages I encountered before. Unexpectedly, all of the villagers are killed, bodies still present on the screen. Fear strikes me when I see one of the villagers, pinned onto a cross, right in the middle of the village. Limbs hanging on there, like how Jesus died. I have seen nothing like this. Or I say, until now. I run further on, before seeing a large cross standing nowhere, right in the middle of a large plain field. Curiosity got the better off me. I run towards it, and there is a sign there. Leraje. A quick google search indicates as, one of the most frightening demons from Hell. Before the skies quickly turn from blue to red, clouds from white to black. Obsidian lays across the floor, covering the grass in the landscape. Or, more accurately, replaces the grass blocks. Those maniacal eyes appear again. With a wildly threatening, creepy laugh. I didn't know that even a laugh can be filled with such malicious intent. All the symbols inside the game turn into 666. I try to shut down the software. It doesn't respond to me. It is like my computer has frozen in place. Before the screen shows out all sorts of mutilated corpses to me. I freak out. It is like a slideshow, broadcasting pictures of mutilated, horrifying corpses. There are bloody sacrifices, dark rituals with people getting their head chopped off, clean. I am positive that even the most psychotic lunatic cannot withstand this horrible torture. Before the screen turns black, displaying a line in blood red. You are next. The door behind me slowly creaks open, with those familiar, lifeless, malicious red eyes looking at me... ----Note: I'm not entirely sure if I should continue or not. Put this in the comments, please. Well, I felt that this is getting cringy. Not creepy at all. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Demonic Category:Blood Category:Triarch Category:Demonic Category:Blood